


Bad Seed Rising

by countessmry (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/countessmry
Summary: Basically Carol is a badass and that's all you need to know for this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bad Seed Rising

Title: Bad Seed Rising  
Song: Bad Seed Rising by Bad Seed Rising.  
Summary: Carol Danvers is amazing and makes me also feel like a badass.

Notes: I walked out of Captain Marvel feeling strong and powerful. This is the first vid I've created for just me in a very long time and I'm pretty darn proud of it. :) Super big thanks to Elipie for the amazing beta notes and for Luminosity, Colls, and Sophie_448 for cheering me on. 

I recommend putting the video on HD for the best quality.

Download link: [OneDrive Download (247 MB)](https://1drv.ms/v/s!AqWJADYcOmGmjFcXAqtmcz5Wcloq)

Lyrics:

Yeah listen here!

I'm your little heartbreaker, your little earth shaker  
Don't shake your finger at me  
No, no!  
I ain't misbehaving, I don't need your saving  
A little space is something I need

I'm not that little darling, I don't beg your pardon  
I'm trouble with a capital "T"  
Yeah, Yeah  
I'm no angel, there's no stopping me

Here I come, here I come, here I come

Well I'm your bad seed rising, ain't no use denying  
This girl ain't a good girl no more  
Bad seed rising, ain't no use in crying  
I still wear a halo, my Lord  
Ain't no use denying this girl ain't a good girl no more  
This girl ain't a good girl no more (now listen here)

Bless my heart, bless my soul  
Like my mama told me so  
Never lie, keep it gold  
Always take care of my own  
'Cause they're always looking, yeah they're looking out for me

Here I come, here I come, here I come

Well I'm your bad seed rising, ain't no use denying  
This girl ain't a good girl no more  
Bad seed rising, ain't no use in crying  
I still wear a halo, my Lord  
Ain't no use denying this girl ain't a good girl no more  
This girl ain't a good girl no more (now listen here)

Here I come, here I come, here I come...

I'm your bad seed rising, ain't no use denying  
This girl ain't a good girl no more  
Bad seed rising, ain't no use in crying  
I still wear a halo, my Lord  
Ain't no use denying this girl ain't a good girl no more  
This girl ain't a good girl no more  
This girl ain't a good girl no more  
This girl ain't a good girl no more


End file.
